


Headcanons: Transformers Animated

by CybertronianCupid



Series: Transformers Animated [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid
Summary: SFW headcanons from our blog for TF: Animated Continuity
Series: Transformers Animated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173431
Kudos: 8





	1. Favourite Flavours/Sweets

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**

**Optimus** \- Hard rock candy

 **Ratchet** \- Dumplings filled with jam, plum jam is his favourite

 **Bumblebee** \- Jelly beans, though he should be kept from anything containing sugar

 **Bulkhead** \- JawBreaker candy, he likes the cronch

 **Prowl** \- **Forest berries** , freshly picked. Frowns at the “unhealthy snacks”

 **Jazz** \- Minty flavours, especially likes mint chocolate

 **Ultra Magnus** \- Nuts, with pastel Jordan almonds being his favourite

EXTRA Headcanon:

  * If he’s gifted a bag of Jordan Almonds, he will thank the person, store them away and in a few days he’ll thank them again, saying he enjoyed them greatly… But nobody actualy sees him eat any.
  * That’s because he eats them right before recharge or as soon as he wakes up… He heard these are the earth equivalent of brainmodule boosters, so he not only appreciates the taste, but also the advantage these treats provide him.
  * (Even if it is more of a placebo effect than the real deal.)



**Sentinel** \- _High grade energon jelly_. He refuses to try anything those _organics_ made… ~~though he would enjoy **vanilla pudding.**~~

**❤️DECEPTICONS❤️**

**Megatron** \- Bitter liquor chocolates . He LOVES them, just don’t get him the cheap stuff. It’s not because of the price itself, but he can definitely tell that the quality of ingredients is the lowest of lows.

**Starscream** \- Citrus fruits. He bites into them like they’re apples. Peel and all, and laughs at the horrified faces of any bystander.

**Lugnut** \- Mango. He especially likes dry mango slices and enjoys pocky sticks in secret.

**Blitzwing** \- Cinnamon… But depends who you ask

**Icy:** Cinnamon ice cream

**Hothead:** Coffee with sugar and cinnamon, but he will add it to any hot drink

**Random:** Bag of cinnamon straight down his intake. After many complications, a safer alternative was found: cinnamon flavoured gum. _Just look how big he can blow the bubbles before they blow up and stick all over his faceplate! ISN’T IT NEAT?!_

**Blackarachnia** \- She likes adding sour things to her energon. As Elita 1 she had a real sweet tooth tho, and loved trying new things. Nowadays, it just makes her sick.

**EXTRA Headcanon:**

  * When Hothead finishes drinking coffee, Random will take over and start jumping and bouncing all over the place. Which is exactly why Blitzwing usually doesn’t drink coffee…
  * Piss him off enough and the last thing you’ll see is Icy calmly pouring a huge bag of sugar in a pot of coffee, Hothead throw in twice as much cinnamon, chug the whole thing, and all hell will break loose as soon as the last drop is drained.
  * Decaff coffee becomes Decepticon no.1 purchase priority.



**💜DINOBOTS💜**

**Grimlock** \- Cooked bacon, dipped in peanut butter and chocolate. Apparently called Pig in the mud? Caramel bacon also seems like something he’d enjoy

 **Swoop** \- Citrus nectar sticks. A plastic straw-like tube, filled with what could essentially be sugar water with artificial citrus flavouring.

 **Snarl** \- Coconut balls, covered in coconut shavings.

**💜Others💜**

**WreckGar** \- Anything! He likes anything and everything! Though if you ask him long enough without offering suggestions, he will eventually decide that bananas are his favourite! Banana split, banana milkshake, fried bananas, baked bananas, banana bread, _he is **bananas for bananas**!_

 **Lockdown** \- He mixes and pours different energy drinks in ice pop molds, puts in extra sugar and energy boosters and pops these bad boys in the fridge.

 **Constructicons** :

**Mixmaster** \- Greasy fries

**Scrapper** \- Oily donuts


	2. Autobots on Valentine’s Day

**Bumblebee  
** Absolutely goes overboard with the heart confetti and is not happy when he has to clean it up, too. He never knew how much hell glitter is to clean up, no matter how many times he tries, it’s still there – humans call it craft herpes for a reason. He will absolutely try to rope you into cleaning with him, but it’s his mess. You weren’t there when he sprung the paper and glitter mess on his teammates. Let him suffer – unless you’re nice, then you might help. He’ll probably find a way to get glitter on you no matter what.

 **Bulkhead  
** He wants to do a Valentine’s Day themed painting now! All this lovey dovey shit is inspiring. Give him some pinks, red, and glitter – he will try to be careful with the glitter, he doesn’t want to end up in the same situation as Bee.

 **Prowl  
** Is not a fan. He tends to keep more to himself anyway, but seeing everyone displaying their love and affection so publicly is making him kind of uncomfortable.

 **Ratchet  
** Mostly complains about how the “hearts” used to celebrate this holiday are in no way anatomically correct. How can they even be called hearts when they look so vastly different from the real deal? He finds it morbid, sweet but mostly morbid, when you point out that it looks like two actual hearts sewn together.

 **Optimus  
** Gets you some roses. He doesn’t understand this holiday much, but he’s seen a lot of other couples exchanging flowers and roses seemed like a safe bet.

 **Jazz  
** He hops on this romance train so fast, you don’t even know. He heard about it maybe a day or two before the day of, and he’s pulling all the stops. He’s got a romantic playlist and a cute picnic date all set up for you two featuring plenty of handholding, smooches, and cuddling.

 **Sentinel  
** Pretends to hate the idea of the holiday, actually is disgusted by the organics “clambering all over each other everywhere he looks”, but he’ll get you some conversation hearts. No, he doesn’t actually care, he heard they’re the worst of Valentine’s candy, this is strictly for your displeasure.

 **Ultra Magnus  
** Not almonds, but he gets a box of turtle clusters to share with you.

 **Jettwins  
** They want to watch cheesy romcoms with you. They’ve never seen one before, but they’ve heard absolutely awful things, so obviously they have to watch them! And they want their favorite organic to watch them with them uwu. They will be quoting these movies for the rest of eternity, so choose wisely.


	3. Catformers

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**

**Optimus** \- Toyger

 **Ratchet** \- Persian

 **Prowl** \- Japanese bobtail

 **Bumblebee** \- Munchkin

 **Bulkhead** \- Scottish fold

 **Jazz** \- American shorthair

 **Sentinel** \- Devon rex

 **Ultra Magnus** \- Russian blue

**❤️DECEPTICONS❤️**

**Megatron** \- Maine coon

 **Starscream** \- Bombay

 **Lugnut** \- (chonky) Maine coon

 **Blitzwing** \- Javanese

 **Shockwave** \- Oriental longhair

**💜OTHERS💜**

**Lockdown** \- LaPerm

 **Wreckgar** \- stray cat

 **Soundwave** \- stray/feral cat

 **Mixmaster** \- stray/feral cat

 **Scrapper** \- stray/feral cat

 **Blurr** \- Bengal

 **Wasp** \- Bambino _(mix between Spynx and Munchkin)_

 **Longarm** \- Oriental shorthair


End file.
